


Boarderline Love

by JuliaLovesSugars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaLovesSugars/pseuds/JuliaLovesSugars
Summary: So, Keith's set to compete at the Olympic qualifiers. He's set as the top pick for the competition but he might get thrown off his game when a handsome hunk appears, but its all just boarderline.





	1. All in jest

**Author's Note:**

> DEFINITIONS OF TERMS  
> powder scraper, knuckle dragger, - an offensive name for snowboarder  
> snow bunny- novice female skier  
> //poaching- skiing/riding out of bounds  
> Alta- one of the few (3) ski-only resorts in the world  
> //bono- skiing/riding full speed into a tree  
> Parkie- derivative from park rat  
> bowl- a steep wide run, usually carved on or used for freestyle/carved events  
> groomed - packed  
> Powder- light airy fresh snow  
> Carving- turning with a deep set in an edge that provides a clean turn  
> Dynamic (riding)- when your body takes a different course from the board, AKA your body is more into the riding and does more of the work while the push is on the snowboard  
> Double blacks- expert terrain  
> Plankers- skiers  
> Slam- dense/hard fall  
> Switch- opposite, AKA most snowboarders ride left first/front, so switch would be right first/front  
> Lando roll-A Frontside cork 540/720 method done by Alaskan snowboarder Mark Landvik  
> preparing for an amputation-heavy drinking

So it was the week of the Olympic qualifiers and Keith was buckling in for his halfpipe event. A spray of powder and an annoying voice manifested themselves up hill of where he sat on the snow.   
“Awww need help buckling in powder scraper?”   
Keith didn’t need to look up to know who the grating voice belonged to.   
“What do you need snow bunny?”   
“That’s no way to treat such a pro like me, kitten.”   
“What did you need from me McClain? Hell, what are you doing out here anyway? Your event was yesterday, you made it didn’t you?”  
“Why of course I did! Did you expect anything else from an expert? I am the reigning king.”   
Lance smirked and posed regally next to Keith.  
“But if you must know I’m here to support my buddy. We learned together despite how he’s a knuckle dragger like you.”  
Keith looked confused for a second before getting cut off by Lance.  
“Well, I better go before I miss his event! See you later parkie!”  
With that he skated off in direction of the bowl. Keith rolled his eyes and waited a second before following the direction of Lance, he had some time before his event, might as well go see this dude Garrett.  
So he gets to the viewing area at the bottom of the bowl just as the first competitor came down carving deep into the semi-groomed powder of the terrain. His turns were wide and clearly carved in a dynamic style. It was clear this rider had a few seasons of double blacks under his belt. The riding was very sleek and in control and had the characteristics of textbook ‘S’ forms across the hill. The rider was at the bottom of the hill very shortly after he started, he skidded to a stop a few yards in front of Keith, thusly spraying snow onto those nearest to him. The big rider bent down to unbuckle his boots but somehow managed to lose his balance and fall against the man nearest to him, which in this case was Keith. Keith tried to steady the man, falling backwards in the process, pinned down by the larger man.  
“Oh shit dude! I am so sorry, are you okay?”   
The larger man quickly stood up and stuck his hand out to Keith to try and help him up. Keith grabbed it and used it’s help to stand up steadily.   
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks for asking, I’m Keith, you?”  
“Garrett, everyone just calls me Hunk though.”  
“Oh gnarly! I’ve heard about you a lot, its sick what you did at Alta!”  
“I mean, kinda it did take me out for the whole season, but it’s good to give plankers a good ego check every once in a while.”   
“Yeah, I know a few who could do go do with a nice slam.”   
Hunk smiled and chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’m friends with this one skier, Lance, whose ego is up so far it has altitude sickness”  
“Wait, you know Lance?”   
“Yeah! We grew up together. He’s one of my best friends, why, do you know him?”  
“No, not really. I think he has the notion that we’re rivals even though we don’t even compete against each other. It’s kinda funny actually.”  
“Oh so you must be Kogane, he actually talks about you a lot. Glad I finally got to meet the infamous Kogane he’s always going on about.”  
“He gay or something?”  
“I mean kinda, he likes girls too, but he thinks you’re pretty hot. Now I see why and all.”  
“Nani the fuck?”  
“Oh, I just, you are kinda really hot, I get why Lance is always going on about you”  
“I heard you, I’m just, surprised I guess. Never would’ve guess he was just all unresolved sexual tension”   
“Yeah, that really is all he is, always been that way.”  
Keith pulled out his phone and checked the time, 2:09.  
“Shit, I’ve got to go for my event, but hey if you agree with Lance about my apparent hotness, come over to my room. I’d love to talk more about it.”  
He winked and pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and wrote “437 || 9pm” on Hunk’s wrist and winked at Hunk.   
“I hope I’ll see you later tonight”  
He jogged off carrying his board next to him to the lift as Hunk blushed and held his wrist.  
Keith buckled his front to the board and stood to ride the lift as a second snowboarder skated up next to him to ride up with him on the lift. They both got on the lift and put down the lift bar. //stay safe kids//  
“Garrett? Nice choice Kogane.”  
“Matt?”  
“The one and only.”  
“Sick! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages! How you been livin’?”  
“I’m pretty good, you?”  
“I’m riding up to my pipe event-”   
“Dude! Fuckin’ gnarly!”  
“Yeah, I’m pumped! I’ll catch you later, aight?”  
“If I didn’t, might’ve had to kill you Kogane”  
Keith laughed as he got off the lift and unbuckled his board to carry it to the top of the half-pipe. He stopped to buckle in once he got there and waited for his cue to go. He raced down the starter before the halfpipe to pick up some speed for his first jumps. Up the side of skier’s left, one, two, and a half rotations (900°) before landing back on his switch edge. He stabilizes himself and pushes off his board into the air off the right side of the pipe into a 1260 (3.5 rotations) to land back into his regular stance. He makes a carved turn to get power before getting launched up the left side of the pipe into a tail grab aerial with a 720° spin. He lands shakily but recovers before going into a Lando-roll, which is the final trick of the set. He lands solidly and rides off the slope, stopping at the base to unbuckle before getting slammed in a bear hug.   
“Bro that was gnarly!”  
“Shiro! Dude I didn’t know you were here!”  
“Why wouldn’t I be here to support my little brother?”  
Shiro smiled and laughed as he took off Keith’s helmet to give him a proper Sibling Noogie(tm). Keith smiled and laughed, practically high off adrenaline.  
“Knock it off!”   
Shiro put his hands up in a friendly surrender gesture.   
“Alright alright I give, I just had time to catch your run before my judging. I’ll catch you later okay little bro?”  
“Definitely, Shiro. Don’t break your other arm this time!”  
“Ha ha ha, funny one Keith, I see why you’re the comedian of the family. Love you, parkrat”  
“See you Shiro. Love you too two-planker.”  
Shiro picked up his poles and skis to walk off. Keith fully takes off his board and starts to trudge back to his room to dust off before going to dinner. He gets to his room takes a brief shower before passing out into a 3 hour nap.


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup bois its time for some more ;)

He’s woken up by a call on his phone  
“Hello?”  
“Keith, where are you it’s 5:30? Weren’t you in for the apres ski?”  
“Shit, It’s 5:30?”  
“Yes, Keith that is what I said, but judging from the grogginess in your voice I assume you’ll be here in 10?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there soon Shiro, bye!”  
Keith hung up and got up to get dressed and look presentable. A red button down and black jeans would have to work. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone. He ran out to centre village to try and remember where they were meeting for dinner, it was that burger place, ‘Nyma’ or something, when he saw Shiro standing outside a tavern esque joint on the corner. He looked both ways and crossed the street jogging over to Shiro.   
“Sorry I’m late, overslept”  
“Figured. You’re fine though. Didn’t want you to miss out.”  
“Thanks man. Is everyone already here?”  
“So-so, Matt’s here with a group of parkrats preparing for an amputation, were still waiting on Allura though.”   
“Aight, well I told Matt I’d talk to him so I’m gonna go do that while you wait for your girlfriend.”  
“Cool, have fun-wait she is not my girlfriend!”  
“Whatever you say.”  
He walked to the back of the tavern where a group of athletes were sitting around the fireplace, of which included Hunk and Matt. Matt very drunkenly introduced him to the group, clearly already hammered, despite it not even being 6pm.   
“KEEiiith! Buddy! Man! Guys this is my rad friend Keith! He’s a little bit of a lightweight but don’t tell him ssshhh because he’s a reallyy cool and fun drunk!”  
The group warmly welcomed him and he grabbed a beer and decided to sit next to Hunk, he wouldn’t be able to get a good conversation out of a drunk Matt. He started a conversation with Hunk when he sat down.   
“Hey how are you?”  
“I’m good, didn’t think you’d be into this scene because I’ve never seen you before.”  
“Not really, it’s more so I needed to eat and this is where Shiro wanted to eat”  
“Shiro? Like Shirogane, Takashi?”  
“Yeah, I’m his adopted brother, he taught practically everything I know despite him being a skier and all.”  
Hunk ran his hand through his hair in shock. “Dude. That’s so fucking sick! He’s like Lance’s total idol! He’d like kill to get to even shake the guys hand.”  
“I dunno, he’s just a brother to me. One that I need to make sure gets home safe.”  
“Wait, are you telling me Shirogane is a lightweight?”  
“Nah, he’s just very passive and will drink anything that a pretty girl puts in front of him and those add up pretty quickly”  
Hunk sipped his beer while Keith spoke and stopped when he finished talking “Ahh, that makes sense. There are an absurd amount of hot folks at these events.”  
“Yeah, I dunno what Takashi sees in girls but go off I guess, just not my type I guess.”  
“Well then what is your type?”  
“I’m pretty flexible, I don’t date a lot. I’m just more so into guys.”  
Hunk cocked his brow in a way of saying ‘yeah me too’ and took a drank the little bit left of his beer and put the now empty bottle on the table. “I dunno, I kinda like both.”  
“Cool.”  
Keith downed like half his beer as a way to get out of talking, but even when he placed his bottle on the table Hunk still wasn’t talking, so he spoke up.  
“So do you want to maybe get a bite to eat?”  
“Yeah! That sounds good!”  
The two gathered their drinks and moved to a better table away from the drunken skiers and boarders. They were given lounge menus with stuff like tacos, fries, and sandwiches on them. Hunk and Keith both ordered,beers with nachos and a burger respectively. Small talk was awkwardly made and multiple bottles were downed until their food was placed on their table and they both began to eat until Hunk had a look of realization.   
“Fuck. I never asked you how your event went, how’d it go?”  
“It went pretty well, I think I’ll place.”  
Hunk smiled and held out his fist for a fist bump. “That’s great!”   
Keith put down his burger and fist bumped Hunk. They both continued to eat their food and make bad small talk about it, until the check arrived at their table. Before the checkbook even touched the table Hunk took it, which caused a dent in Keith’s pride. “Can we at least split it?”  
“Nope, you had an event today, I wanna pay.”  
“But-”  
“Absolutely not. My treat.”  
“Fine, but I buy your dinner tomorrow.”  
Hunk sighed at the thought and then realized that the more prevalent motivation for Keith’s words weren’t the protection of his pride but rather the implication for a second date, of which Hunk happily agreed to. Keith smiled and proceeded to finish polishing off his burger and brew while Hunk took care of the check. Hunk put a wad of bills in the checkbook and downed the rest of his beer before standing up and holding his hand out to help Keith, such as a real gentlemen would. Keith stood up and suddenly realized how many drinks he really had, too many. Hunk was there though to place gentle yet stabilizing hands on Keith’s waist and shoulder to assure he wouldn’t fall. Keith’s cheeks flushed from both the presence of alcohol in his system but also due to the presence of Hunk’s hands on him. Hunk noticed the red in Keith’s cheeks and the slight grin pulling at the edges of his mouth. “Alright I think it’s about time to get you home.”  
Keith’s words slightly slurred together not to the point where it was incomprehensible but rather just so it sounded like he was speaking in cursive. “Okay. My room number is 437 in the main lodge.”  
Hunk helped Keith back to his room, his hand never leaving Keith’s lower back. It was for Keith’s stability is what he’d tell himself and Keith if he asked. This is the same thing he’d tell himself or Keith for the reasoning of why he stayed to make sure Keith changed into pajamas and brushed his teeth. He got Keith into bed with only a minor hitch of Keith wanting Hunk to stay with him for the night and it took Hunk’s full willpower to laugh jovially and say ‘Another time’. He left after placing a cup of water and a bottle of advil on Keith’s nightstand.


	3. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secx and lunchy

Keith woke up the next morning with a killer headache. He sat up and felt slightly dizzy, he drank from the cup of water on his nightstand that he didn’t remember placing there. As he continued to wake up he tried to recall the details of the prior night, the lodge, eating and drinking with Hunk and now tucked into bed. Keith couldn’t exactly recall the transitions between the two most recent events but he could infer why he woke up alone, nonetheless he got up and went to get a shower. He opened the drawer to get advil for his headache to find it missing so he walked around the bathroom to find it. He spotted it in his peripheral on his nightstand. He moved over to grab it and take two. He swallowed down the pills and turned on the shower. He stood in the steam of the bathroom created by the running shower before getting in the glass doored shower and standing under the steel shower head. He worked shampoo through his surprisingly untangled hair and began to doubt the events of the previous night as he scrubbed over his mark free skin with a soapy sponge. He rinsed the suds off his body and out of his hair, he grabbed the tower off the sink ledge and wrapped it around his waist. He got ready for his day after that, brushing his teeth and putting on layers on thermal clothing before walking out of his room in the hotel and getting a coffee in the lobby of the hotel. He stirred the cream into the caffeinated beverage. He went to grab his board from the equipment room before walking out from the hotel and into the village to take the gondola up to the top of the mountain. He got in the suspended car and rode to the top. He got off at the top and buckled in and took a nice calming ride to the bottom, he did this for a while enjoying the powder on the mountains before making his way over to the competition terrain so he could ride with some other competitors.  
He nearly got plowed by a skier going far too fast for this kind of terrain but,,, go off I guess. He stopped at the bottom of the competition terrain when he realized he got a text.  
[Shiro@12:23pm: want 2 meet for apres? im at the bottom lodge near comp hill]  
Keith almost responded with ‘isnt it 2 early?’ before his realized the flattening of the light and then he responded quickly with a ‘yes, be there in 5’, before making his way over to the aforementioned lodge. He found Shiro who was sitting flush with no other than Lance McFuckingClain. Keith sat on the opposite side of the booth and greeted Shiro and Lance politely. Pleasantries were exchanged before Lance realized who sat across from them.  
“Wait, Kogane, when did you get here?!” Lance said in shock.  
Keith rolled his eyes and replied tiredly. “Literally like 2 minutes ago, you said hello to me”.  
Lance replied in a way that emulated the concept of ‘duh’, “uh no, I said hello to Shiro’s brother.”  
“Yeah, that’s me.”  
The face that showed in Lance was a face of dumbfounded realization as he suddenly clicked together 2 and 2. “Oh! You’re Shiro’s brother! Okay!”  
“Yep, we just went over this.” Keith rolled his eyes again and subtly shook his head.  
Lance was mainly silent for about half of their dinner while Keith and Shiro held pleasant conversation, until he started grinning and started waving someone over to their table “Hey! Hunk! Buddy!” Lance said as he practically bounced in his seat as the larger man approached the table. Hunk jogged up the table and slid in the seat next to Keith while saying his hellos. “Hey dude! I was siked when I saw your text!”  
Shiro looked confused at the addition of the new mate at the table but tried to conceal it, nonetheless Lance caught the look and explained.  
“Shiro, this is my buddy Hunk. We grew up together and he was in the park to compete today. I told him to come meet us after his event for a bite!”  
Shiro’s expression changed to a very opening and welcoming expression as he stuck his hand out for Hunk to shake. “Hey, I’m Takashi Shirogane”  
“Oh, I know you’re like famous dude! Lance never shuts up about how much he lik-” Lance’s hand quickly covered Hunk’s mouth and Lance quickly took the duty of speaking over from Hunk.  
“What he means to say is that ‘Lance never shuts up about how he wishes he was as good as you’, right Hunk?”, It was clear that Hunk was kicked under the table before his response due to his brief expression of pain.  
“Yeah, yeah! He is always going on about it.”  
Keith smiled and enjoyed watching the two’s dynamic as fraternal rivalry almost. Lance spoke up to introduce Keith to Hunk and respectively gestured to the two.  
“Keith, Hunk”  
Keith and Hunk both spoke at the same time in the fashion of some ‘The Shining’ shit.  
“We’ve met.”  
Lance looked taken aback but responded in a positive manner “Oh cool! Where did y’all meet?”  
Hunk was the one to respond, “We talked at the apres ski last night”.  
Lance smiled and placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “That’s so cool! That’s where me and Shiro met!”  
Shiro raised his eyebrows and looked at Keith as if asking him ‘So this is why you left me last night?’. Before smiling at Keith to settle his nerves and give him a sense of approval. Lance and Hunk both stayed oblivious to this nonverbal exchange before Hunk announced his need to piss, and he got up to go to the restroom of which Lance followed him to, for what reason was to probably gossip. After they were out of earshot of the table Shiro spoke up.  
“Nice choice, he’s a nice kid, Matt was talking about y’all two last night. Definitely better than some guys you’ve been with”  
Keith looked shocked but in a happy way before responding with a small smile on his face. “Thanks. What about you though, that McClain kid, little bit of a...character.”  
“Yeah, he’s nice though, we actually have a lot in common.”  
“You learned you had a lot in common with a rookie twink?”  
Shiro chuckled. “Give him a chance Keith, he’s pretty nice when you get to know him.”  
“I’d hope so.”  
Their conversation was cut short as the other two came back up to the table with Lance sizing up Keith by gazing at him from top to bottom.  
The rest of the meal was non-eventful and they all eventually disbanded from the restaurant in pairs of two as they went back to rooms, Hunk with Keith and Lance with Shiro. Keith and Hunk both took the tram back to their base hotel. They made pleasant small talk about Hunk’s event before they arrived at their stop. Once they got off the bus they went into the hotel and put away their equipment when Keith asked a question.  
“Hunk, do you want to spend the night with me tonight?”  
Hunk’s eyes went wide as he got excited but he quickly concealed the excitement and responded “Yeah, yes! I’d like that a lot”.  
Keith smiled and took Hunk’s hand as they took the elevator up to the floor where Keith’s room was. Keith opened the door to his room and let Hunk go in first. Keith closed the door behind him and then looked at his feet before looking slightly up to see Hunk’s face, “Can I kiss you?”, he asked nervously. Hunk smiled sheepishly “Yeah, you can kiss me, that’d be great.”  
Keith smiled and placed his hands on Hunk’s shoulders as he stood on his toes to kiss Hunk chastely. He smiled before Hunk leaned down to kiss him again, slightly deeper this time. Keith was slightly shocked but quickly melted against Hunk’s kiss. When they broke from the kiss Hunk inquired “How far do you want to go tonight?”.  
Keith smiled, “However far you want to go, I’m okay with anything.”  
Hunk grinned and kissed Keith again before picking him up and carrying him to place him on the bed. Keith bounced lightly on the bed after being dropped by Hunk, meanwhile Hunk climbed onto the bed over Keith. Their position was quickly changed when Keith decided to flip Hunk over so he was under Keith. Hunk looked surprised at this progression of actions but smiled as Keith moved to sit on Hunk’s hips. “I- uh I was thinking I uhm, wanted to ride you because of you’re probably tired from your event and all. Is that okay?”  
Hunk smiled reassuringly at Keith and moved to sit up and tuck Keith’s hair behind his ear. “Yeah! Of course! Whatever you want! That’s fine with me.” Hunk went to kiss Keith and then moved to take his shirt off. Keith then proceeded to kiss Hunk’s chest. Keith pushed Hunk down so he was flush against the bed and then proceeded to take off his shirt and binder, which he did it relatively quickly to avoid letting his nerves get the best of him. Hunk laid his hands on Keith’s hips to provide a sense of calming reassurance. Keith smiled gently at Hunk and got off him to take off Hunk’s pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down and then started to leave kisses on the outside of Hunk’s boxer shorts. Hunk’s hips bucked at the sensation and then Keith decided to try and pin Hunk’s hips down with his hands. Before that he pulled off Hunk’s boxers and pants off fully and got between Hunk’s legs so Keith could suck him off.  
Keith licked the tip of Hunk’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He tried to push his mouth further down Hunk’s cock. Keith got about halfway down Hunk’s thick cock before he would need to deepthroat Hunk’s dick to go any further down. So that’s what Keith did, despite this he couldn’t get to the bottom of Hunk’s cock due to the sheer size of it. He began to bob his head on Hunk’s cock when Hunk threaded his fingers in Keith’s long hair. After that Hunk’s hand controlled the speed of how fast his mouth moved around the cock. Before he knew Hunk was grunting and trying to get out a coherent sentence and failing at it.  
“K-Keith I’m-I’m gonna cum”  
Soon Keith tasted a bitter salty viscous fluid fill his mouth, he was able to swallow most of Hunk’s load, the remaining, dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Hunk breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Keith didn’t get this chance to catch his breath before he was flipped onto his back and moved into the place on the bed where Hunk was just laying. He tried to sit up but was stopped by the pressure placed on his chest by a large hand and soft words.  
“Baby, relax, I got you, let me make you feel good.”  
So Keith laid back on the bed and tried to not stress as Hunk took off his pants and left kisses on top of Keith’s hips.  
“Is this okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“Yeah, I’m okay with this, I really want to do this with you.”  
“Alright, tell me if you wanna stop, okay?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
Once Hunk heard what Keith had said he took off Keith’s boxers and started to slowly circe Keith’s clit with his finger. While doing this he realized just how turned on Keith was for him.  
“Wow, baby you’re so wet for me.”  
Hunk didn’t waste any time in moving his finger so one of them was slowly pushing into Keith while his mouth softly sucked on Keith’s clit, an action which caused Keith to moan loudly before he moved his hands to over his mouth to silence his moans. Hunk was having none of that bull. He pulled off of Keith’s clit.  
“Baby, if I can’t hear you I’m gonna stop. I wanna hear your pretty sounds princey.”  
So Keith took his hands away from his mouth and Hunk returned to eating out Keith. Hunk was softly pushing against Keith’s clit and slipping a second finger into Keith when Keith’s hands found home in Hunk’s hair.  
“Hunk that feels really really good, please god, just fuck me.”  
“Sweetheart, it’s only two fingers. I have to stretch you so you won’t feel any pain.”  
“Fine, just p-please hurry up, I don’t want to come until I’m on your cock.”  
“Oh princey that’s not gonna work for me, I wanna make you feel as good as possible.”  
Hunk almost immediately went back to sucking on Keith’s clit while his fingers fucked into Keith. It didn’t take for Keith’s trembling thighs to clench around Hunk’s head. Hunk slowed down his actions but never completely stopped while Keith basked in his afterglow. Once Keith had calmed down enough and caught his breath, Hunk took his mouth off of Keith and took his fingers out from inside of Keith, which caused Keith to whine. Hunk smiled and moved to a position as to where he could fuck into Keith more easily. Hunk leaned down to kiss Keith’s forehead and smile at him. Hunk moved his hip, slowly pushing into Keith. This caused a loud moan to come out from Keith’s mouth as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
“Oh fuck fuck fuck, Hunk that feels so good! God fuck, just fuck me!”  
“You got it.”  
Hunk smirked and quickly fucked in and out of Keith, while Keith moaned loudly. Hunk wasn’t silent though, he was consistently praising Keith for how amazing he looked stretched out from his big cock, or how wonderfully he was taking it, or how breathtakingly gorgeous he was spread out on the bed sheets, between groans and deep moans. They both quickly approached their orgasms and it wasn’t long before they were both moaning sentence fragments and cumming on and in each other respectively.  
Hunk pulled out of Keith and laid down next to him. Keith was the first to speak,  
“That was...”  
“Wow.”  
“I was gonna say un-fucking-believable, but that works too.”  
Hunk chuckled and turned to face Keith and softly whisper under his breath.  
“God, you’re so gorgeous. How are you not dating someone else?”  
Keith decided his best response would be a humorous retort “Well you see I was waiting to find someone who could really screw my brains out.”  
Hunk chuckled and kissed Keith. Keith returned the kiss softly in a TV-13 manner as opposed to an R manner. They both smiled and exchanged unimportant chatter as white noise as they both drifted soundly into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall drop some comments or smth if you want a shance centric spinoff (kinda lowkey planning and i want to see if anyone would want that)


	4. morning after

Keith woke up with a crick in his neck and he started to sit up while taking in the circumstances of his hotel room. He was eventually stopped in getting up due to a hand on the small of his back putting pressure there. Keith laid back down on the rising and falling pillow he was resting on. It was a few minutes before his ‘pillow’ greeted him with a yawn.  
“Mornin’ ”  
Keith responded with a grin, “Hey, how’d you sleep?”  
“Like the dead. You?”  
“Pretty soundly.”  
After his reply to Hunk’s question he moved Hunk’s hand and sat up. He took his phone off the nightstand and tried to determine which of the missed text messages were crucial to respond to and which ones he could ignore, most of the important were from Shiro in addition to a missed call from Shiro. He read the messages which were summarily asking for his location to make sure they got home safely and an all caps message saying to not listen to the voicemail as it was a buttdial. He chuckled and Hunk asked what was so funny. So Keith explained the situation and Hunk laughed and commented.  
“What could possibly be on that voicemail, I just have to know now.” Keith laughed and opened his phone and played the voicemail at full volume. Their laughter quickly halted when moans and soft prayers of names were played through the phone’s speaker. Keith rushed to turn in off when he heard a voice other than Shiro’s saying they should go to Shiro’s room. Keith was the first to break the silence.  
“For once I wish I had listened to my brother”. Hunk stayed in silence for a moment before responding when Keith asked him what was wrong  
“Sorry just, that was Lance’s voice.” Keith’s jaw was practically on the floor at the news, nonetheless he tried to push a few words from his mouth.  
“Lance and Shiro together, you know, doin it? Ew. I don’t even want to think about it.” Hunk replied in a supportive manner on behalf of his friend.  
“I mean to be fair, they are kind of cute.”  
Keith’s surprise at the statement was evident in his face and his response. “I mean, Lance?! With my brother?!”  
Hunk, continuously the optimist, tried to calm Keith with his words. “At least they’re happy right?”  
Keith sighed and almost immediately settled down, smiling softy. “Yeah, that’s the important thing.” They sat in silence for a second before Hunk suggested they go to breakfast. Keith smiled and agreed eagerly, getting up to get dressed and ready to go. Hunk followed suit and they were both out the door in about 5 minutes. They took a brief hurried walk across the centre-village before they got to the dinner-esque restaurant in the circle. They were seated relatively quickly and they both got water and ordered coffee. Hunk pulled out his phone while waiting for his coffee and noticed exuberant texts from Lance about how him and Shiro were gonna fuck. Hunk laughed until he needed to catch his breath at this. Keith asked what happened and Hunk showed him which caused Keith to double over in laughter. They both laughed loudly, disrupting the calm atmosphere of the restaurant at the relatively early time of 9:15 on a Sunday. Soon they both needed to catch their breath and their slowly their laughter died out in the empty silence of the vinyl booths around them.  
Their coffee was brought out by their waitress, a built woman with long dyed hair which at the moment was up in a half messy bun which sat at the base of her neck. Keith stopped her before she left to ask for creamer, she smiled and went to go get it. While she was gone Keith loaded his coffee with far too much sugar.  
“Keith, are you trying to give yourself diabetes or something?”  
Keith looked mildly offended as he spoke back. “Hop off my dick, Hunk.” Hunk chuckled and sipped his black coffee. The waitress came back with creamer for Keith and asked for breakfast orders. Keith ordered waffles and Hunk ordered eggs and potatoes. The waitress thanked them and walked off. The two dudes held pleasant conversation between sips of drastically different coffees as they waited for their food. It was a while they held soft talk in the diner before their food came. When their waitress approached their booth with two plates their conversation chilled in the air. The waitress spoke politely as she placed their food down at the table. They both dug into their respective meals as soon as the waitress left the table. Mumbled words about the quality of the food were exchanged in between bites.  
Before long they both reached satisfaction with the volume of food consumed and their eating slowed to a stop. Around this time the waitress came by to drop off the check. The two then picked up a new conversation about who was going to pay.  
Keith spoke with a tone that showed determination. “You paid last time! I want to pay!”  
The exchange between the two went on for a while before Hunk tiredly agreed. “Fine..”  
Keith excitedly pulled his wallet out and placed his card inside of the black checkbook. The waitress came by and took the book to charge Keith’s card. It took only a short time before she returned and wished them a good day. Keith tucked his card back in his wallet while the two discussed what they wanted to do with the rest of the day. As they walked back to the lodge they agreed to just spend the rest of the day snowboarding together. They both got changed into their layered gear.  
Once the two finished this ritualistic process of getting on layers upon layers of breathable waterproof fabric on they went to grab their snowboards from the lockers downstairs before leaving out the back of the lodge and onto the ground of snow which has been packed down over and over again from skiers and boarders alike trudging over it to get to the closest lift to the lodge. They both buckled in one foot each, Keith his left and Hunk his right. They both managed to take it onto the left and then Keith decided he should talk first.  
“Wait you ride goofy?”  
“Yep. I can ride both but I just like goofy more I guess”  
Keith’s head tilted and his eyebrow cocked, “Wait, so you ride both easily?”  
Hunk looked surprised as if most people should be able to but quickly realized the impracticability of that, “Oh, yeah I’m ambidextrous. I easily do both”.  
Keith raised both eyebrows and smiled, “Wow, that’s really cool!”  
Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh, thanks! I never really thought about it much.”  
“It really is! I spent seasons just trying to understand how to ride switch!”  
Conversation like this carried on as the ride on the ski lift moved up to the top of the mountain. Their morning bled into afternoon as the sun reached the top of the sky, nonetheless they continued on, riding down the mountain in a flourish playful manner, having fun carving up the side of the mountain and then engaging in buoyant conversation about techniques and styles on the ski lifts back up only to repeat this cycle over and over again. Before either of them knew it the light was getting flat and it was time to go and shower and change before the awards ceremony. It took about another half hour to get from the back of the mountain back to the trail behind the lodge. By the time they did get back the light was flat and it was hard to determine depth amongst the eggshell white snow. They rushed putting their boards away in the lockers and making their way up to Keith’s room. When they reached the door of Keith’s room hunk realised he needed to get his fancy clothes from his room, so they split up. Hunk to get his clothes and come back to Keith’s too get ready and Keith to start getting ready.


	5. wet and wild uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh you know ;)

While waiting for Hunk to get back, Keith laid out his outfit for the ceremony. It included of a red dress shirt, and black pinstripe pants and a matching vest with a solid black jacket and polished black dress shoes. He undressed striping off layers of sweat absorbed fabric and got in the shower. He stood under the hot water and tried to think over everything that happened in the last 24 hours. He zoned out to the water hitting the top of his head and running down his back meanwhile Hunk swiped himself into Keith’s room and made his way to where he could hear running water coming from the shower head. He spoke up to try and make his presence known in the room as to avoid scaring Keith.   
“Hey, I’m back.” Hunk announced while placing his clothes next to Keith’s on the bed.  
Keith snapped out of his daze at the voice now present in his room. “Oh, I’m almost finished. I’ll be out in a second”  
“Oh, alright.”   
After Hunk’s acknowledgement of Keith’s statement there was a pregnant pause that filled that space, only accompanied by the sound of water hitting skin and shower tiles alike. It was interrupted by Hunk’s deep voice once the relative silence stretched on for what Hunk had deemed too long. “Would you actually mind if I joined you?”  
Keith’s face showed joy as he grinned, nonetheless Hunk couldn’t see it through the fogged glass of the shower doors, “Yeah, of course!”  
Hunk smiled and stripped down and joined Keith in the shower. Keith turned to face Hunk when he stepped into the shower, Hunk smiled and leaned to place a kiss on the top of Keith’s head. Keith then stood on his toes to place a kiss on Hunk’s lips, Hunk returned the kiss softly meanwhile Keith looped his hands around the back of Hunk’ neck. They kissed slowly yet deeply for a while before they ended up with Keith’s back pressed against the wall of the shower and Keith’s fingers tangled in Hunk’s hair. Hunk spoke up against the sound of water hitting the two of them and the walls of the the shower.  
“Keith, do you want this?”  
Keith nodded. “Yeah, yes. I want whatever you’re okay with.”  
Hunk pressed a kiss against Keith’s forehead. “Alright, I just wanna make you comfortable.”  
Hunk bookended his promise by placing a second kiss against Keith’s forehead which was shortly followed by a barrage of kisses and soft bites against Keith’s exposed neck and chest. Hunk trailed a line of kisses down to Keith’s waist and stopped short before going to his hips and looked up to meet Keith ith’s eyes, “Is this okay?”. Keith nodded with haste and Hunk moved to kiss his hip bones. Hunk slid his hands in unison on the sides of Keith’s hips and upper thighs. He moved his right hand to inbetween Keith’s muscular thighs. He made a ‘v’ with his fingers and immediately went to town on Keith’s clit. He alternated between sucking and rolling it between his teeth meanwhile a cacophony of moans flooded from Keith’s jaw dropped open mouth. When it became clear to Hunk that Keith couldn’t cum from just this he changed his strategy to alternating between that and spelling out the alphabet with his tongue against Keith just above his opening all the while he was teasing him by entering his finger to the first knuckle into Keith before taking out and repeating. When Keith’s moans became more whiny in nature was when Hunk finally pushed his index finger fully into Keith. This motion was accompanied by a happy sigh which made Hunk smile and continue to work on making Keith feel good. This procedure continued very rinse and repeat until there were three finger inside of Keith and he was half moaning loudly and half pleading for Hunk to fuck him. Hunk would however not fuck him, at least not until Keith came. (what a true gentleman). Hunk sucked on Keith’s clit and used his hand which up until now was holding Keith open despite his standing position, to massage Keith’s clit with pressure. Soon Keith’s thighs clamped around Hunk’s head and his slowed his attention to Keith’s clit but didn’t stop until Keith’s thighs fell from around his head. Hunk spoke from between Keith’s legs.   
“How are you feeling sweetheart?”  
Keith was still trying to catch his breath as he answered Hunk, “Amazing, just blissed out.”  
Hunk stood up and placed a kiss on Keith’s lips, before pulling back to speak. “Is this still okay?”  
Keith pressed a follow up kiss against Hunk’s lips, and responded to Hunk, “Yes, yeah. I wanna do this with you.”  
Hunk nodded and moved so his rock hard cock was rubbing against Keith’s outer labia. Hunk only started to enter his dick into Keith after the two had made eye contact and Keith smiled in a reassuring manner. The push into Keith was slow and steady to make sure he didn’t hurt the smaller man. Once he was seated inside of Keith, Hunk moved so he was holding one of Keith’s legs adjacent to his side so he could hopefully get a different angle that would make it more pleasurable for Keith. He was right. After he moved Keith’s leg, Keith let out a moan mixed with words urging Hunk to hit there again. Hunk however remained still as to get Keith adjusted to his size. By the time Hunk started to actually move Keith’s other leg had moved so that both legs wrapped around Hunk’s midsection and were holding Keith up, all the while Hunk’s arms were outstretched and placed against the wall to stabilize the two. Hunk slowly fucked up into Keith until Keith was begging for a faster pace. So he did what any good dude would do, fuck the jinkies outta Keith. This fast pace kept up for about max five minutes before Keith’s thighs and clenched around Hunk, followed by Hunk busting his nut into Keith.  
Keith clung onto Hunk like a leech as he came down from his orgasm. All the while Hunk placed feather soft kisses on the juncture between Keith’s shoulder and neck. Keith moved his head to the side to place a sweet kiss on Hunk’s lips before moving so he was standing freely as opposed to hanging on Hunk like a koala. Keith’s first few seconds after fully disconnecting him and Hunk were very similar to a baby deer’s first steps. This display of innocence brought out by fucking Keith’s brains out against the wall must’ve really slapped Hunk’s funny bone because he doubled over with laughter. Keith chimed in at this humor at his expense with a comment paired with pushing Hunk.  
“Hey! Fuck you too!”  
Keith’s comment despite it’s volatile nature was still spoken in a very jovial manner. This only caused Hunk’s laughter to increase. While Hunk continued to laugh to his heart’s content Keith feigned a silent treatment and did what they came into the shower to really do, shower.  
Hunk soon stopped laughing and pressed an apologetic kiss to the back of Keith’s neck while Keith was working sudsy shampoo though his thick black hair. Hunk bent his knees in order to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder without bending over and spoke.   
“I really like this. I-I really like you.”  
This confession made Keith falter in the seemingly simple and easy task of washing his hair. Keith turned around smiling and stood on his toes to kiss Hunk and to tell him something too.   
“I really like you too.”  
They both stood there in the spray of warmish water accepting the peace and intimacy of the moment between them, while truly letting their mutual confession sink in. Keith was the first to break the moment with a simple statement.  
“We probably need to actually shower now, it must be like 5:30 by now”  
Hunk responded in agreement.   
“Yeah, that sounds right.”   
They kissed again, short and sweet, before both began to actually clean themselves with very few but more than zero stupid antics mainly centered around the spanking of Keith’s ass and the subsequent moan caused by said ass hit. Despite said antics, they got out ouf the shower in about ten minutes. They both toweled off and began to get into their outfits for the ceremony. They were both pretty quick about getting ready and they were walking out of the room by about 5:50. The walk from the hotel room into the ballroom of the lodge was quick and they were actually there on time.


End file.
